MGM Animation/Visual Arts
| former_name = Sib Tower 12 Productions (1962–1965) | industry = Animated features and short films | predecessor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio | successor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation | owner = | parent = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer }} MGM Animation/Visual Arts was an American animation studio established in 1962 by animation director/producer Chuck Jones and producer Les Goldman as Sib Tower 12 Productions. Its productions include the last series of Tom and Jerry theatrical shorts, the TV specials Horton Hears a Who and the feature film The Phantom Tollbooth, all released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. History The studio began as "SIB Productions", which evolved into "Sib Tower 12, Inc." It was founded in 1962 when Chuck Jones left Warner Bros. Cartoons, where he had served for over 30 years directing the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series. A number of animators who had worked under Jones during his Warner Bros. career, notably Michael Maltese, followed him to Sib Tower 12, as did voice actor Mel Blanc. Sib Tower 12 Productions received a contract from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to produce a new series of Tom and Jerry cartoons, which proved successful. MGM purchased the Sib Tower 12 studio and renamed it MGM Animation/Visual Arts in 1964.Lemay, Brian. "History of Animation: 1961 - 70". Retrieved from http://www.brianlemay.com/History/timeline1961-1970.html on September 10, 2006. This studio continued with Jones' Tom and Jerry shorts until 1967. In addition to the Tom and Jerry cartoons, Jones worked on one other short, The Dot and the Line (1965), an abstract piece based upon a children's book by Norton Juster. It won the 1965 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. The studio also turned to television, producing two highly acclaimed TV specials based on books by Dr. Seuss. [[How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special)|''How the Grinch Stole Christmas!]], which aired in 1966, and ''Horton Hears a Who! in 1970. The studio's most ambitious work was its 1970 feature film The Phantom Tollbooth, adapted from another Norton Juster book. After the studio closed in late 1970, Chuck Jones went on to found Chuck Jones Film Productions which produced television specials based on the stories of Rudyard Kipling and of The Cricket in Times Square series. In 1993, MGM opened a new animation studio, MGM Animation. Filmography Theatrical cartoon shorts * Tom and Jerry (1963–1967) * The Dot and the Line (1965) * The Bear That Wasn't (1967) Television shows * Off to See the Wizard (1967–1968) Television specials * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) * The Pogo Special Birthday Special (1969) * Horton Hears a Who! (1970) Feature films * The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) See also * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation * List of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer theatrical animated features * Chuck Jones Film Productions Notes References * Maltin, Leonard, Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons, New York: NAL Books, 1987, Category:American animation studios Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Media companies established in 1962 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1970 Category:1962 establishments in California Category:1970 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Former Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer subsidiaries